


The Skirt is Short on Purpose

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay makes Michael wear a skirt for an outfit she wants him to wear for a heist. Gavin, however, can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt is Short on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to scrob-lord on tumblr aka geargie for allowing me to add in some much needed smut to her drabble.

“Hey guys have you seen–”

Gavin walks into Michael’s room and sees Lindsay and Michael and stops short.

Short.

Holy hell, Michael is wearing a mini-skirt that is beyond short. He loses all of his higher functions and his mouth goes dry. Lindsay turns and gives Gavin a wicked smile. “Seen what, Gav?”

Michael turns then, too. The skirt rides up even more, and god the way it hugs his thighs, it’s killing Gavin right now. Michael blushes, picks nervously at the hem of the skirt until smacks his hand away.

“My–my–christ, my bloody sunglasses?”

“Oh, these?” Lindsay asks, innocently, twirling the glasses in question in her fingers. “I must have grabbed them on the way in here while planning Michael’s undercover outfit.”

“The skirt’s a little–short, don’t you think?” Gavin manages to get out, eyes still on Michael’s legs.

“The skirt is short on purpose, asshole,” Michael grumbles, still flushing red.

Gavin licks his lips and for the first time since he saw the skirt, looks to Lindsay. “You might want to leave now,” he says calmly. “Also, please tell everyone not to bother us for at least the next hour.” Michael shivers at the tone in Gavin’s voice. Lindsay laughs and tosses him his sunglasses. 

“Have fun, boys,” she calls. 

Gavin locks the door behind her.  
\-------------*Scrob-lord gave me permission to do this when I asked if I could continue off of this*-------------

Once Gavin was sure Lindsay was gone he set his lust-filled eyes onto Michael, who was just standing in the middle of his room, his entire face red.

“God, Michael” he murmured as he stalked towards boyfriend, his eyes still fixated on his nicely-toned thighs. “You looks so goddamn sexy in this” he mused, his hands itching to touch Michael.

Michael just rolled his eyes at the compliment, but he felt his dick twitch at the sultry tone in Gavin’s voice. He kept his composure though despite the fact that his blushing face was giving him away. “Yeah, yeah, I look hot. Eyes up, asshole” he snapped teasingly and smirked when Gavin shot his pupil-dilated eyes up at him.

“Sorry, Michael. I just can’t resist you” he murmured as his hands eventually grabbed Michael by his waist, bringing him closer to Gavin’s skinny frame. Michael shivered as he felt the Brit’s soft lips kiss up the column of his pale neck, gasping as he felt his teeth bite into his flesh. “God, I want you so much right now. You’re making me so hard, my lovely boy” he whispered into Michael’s ear, the slightly older man gasping as he could feel Gavin’s erection press against his stomach.

Michael swallowed and let out an airy laugh. “Then fuck me, will ya? We got plenty of time to do so get on with it” he gripped and gasped as Gavin bit him again, letting out a moan as he felt the Brit lick up his neck.

Gavin chuckled lowly into his ear before kissing his way to his boyfriend’s lips. “Oh, I think I will get on with it” he murmured before pressing his lips to Michael’s, not even bothering to ask for entrance in his mouth. Michael didn’t mind at all, moaning as the British lad’s tongue twisted with his, tasting the mint from the gum he chewed earlier.

“On your knees, love” Gavin ordered as he stared intently into his boyfriend’s eyes. Michael shuddered and felt his cock twitch at the commanding tone in Gav’s voice, hearing his accent get even sexier. Michael pecked Gavin’s lips once more before parting and sank down to his knees, looking up at his lover with a lustful look as he began unfastening his tight jeans dragging the zipper down between his teeth. Michael smirked as his brown eyes caught sight of Gavin’s raging erection protruding from underneath his boxers.

“You’re really hard for me, aren’t you, Gavvy?” he teased as his hand wrapped around the Brit’s clothed erection, slowly stroking the throbbing flesh. Gavin groaned thrusting his hips towards Michael’s face. “Do a good job and maybe I’ll fuck you like the good boy you are in your cute little skirt” he promised smirking down at the blush that was working it’s way back to Michael’s face.

Michael nodded and pulled the lad’s gold stripped boxers down, moaning as he laid his eyes on Gavin’s hard dick, licking his lips at the sight of the head that was peeking out of his foreskin a bit. Wrapping his hand around the warm shaft, Michael watched as his hand pulled back the skin, his mouth watering as the red tip engorged with blood was finally exposed to the open air.

“Eager aren’t we?” he murmured mostly to himself as he began stroking the lad’s cock, Gavin moaning at the touch. Michael then leaned in, his tongue running up the side of his thick shaft, pausing to run circles around the leaking salty head. Michael moaned at the musky taste of Gavin as he wrapped his plump lips around the tip.

Gavin tipped his head back, groaning and bringing his hand down to tangle his fingers into Michael’s soft curly hair. “Good boy, Michael. You’re doing such a good job, my pretty little Michael. Can’t wait to wreck your cute little asshole” he said huskily, smirking as he heard Michael moan at the promise of what he was going to do to him.

Michael enveloped his hand around the base and slid more of the British man’s cock into his mouth until his lips touched his fingers. “Yes, Michael. Oh, you’re so good” Gavin groaned from above and Michael smiled around the flesh in his mouth as he began bobbing his head, his hand stroking along with the pace he set. The Jersey man pulled off his cock for a bit, his mouth suckling at his wet tip while his hand fondled his Gavin’s swollen balls. 

Stepping it up a notch, Michael relaxed his throat and began slowly easing Gavin’s dick into his mouth until Gavin’s tip touched the back of his throat, his nose buried into the Brit’s pubic hair. “Michael, fuck!” he grunted, tightening his grip on Michael’s hair. No matter how many times the two lads have fooled around with each other, before, after, or even during heists and time off that involved the two of them, Gavin absolutely loved it when Michael deepthroated his cock. He was such an amazing pro at it and he knew he could never get this kind of pleasure from anyone else other than his boy.

Michael held onto Gavin’s waist as he began bobbing his head more, gagging a bit each time the large head pushed against the back of his throat, but he didn’t seem to mind being completely turned on as he could hear Gavin’s moans of praise. Gavin wanted so badly to fuck his lover’s face, wanting to treat his mouth like he was going to treat his asshole. But, he held back and let Michael pleasure him, feeling his dick get harder as he could hear Michael slurping sloppily on his throbbing cock.

“Ugh, Michael, I’m gonna cum” he breathed out as his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his cock swell with the need to cum. Michael deep-throated his cock once more before he heard Gavin suck in a breath and groan as he spilled his load down Michael’s throat, Michael moaning as he swallowed all he gave him, his own dick twitching, hard and aching to be touched but he wanted to please his boy. 

Gavin thrust his hips forward a bit before sighing and pulled himself out of Michael’s mouth, moaning as he felt Michael lap up the cum that still lingered on his tip. “So, you still gonna wreck my asshole like you said?” Michael quipped up after a bit. Composing himself, Gavin opened his eyes and looked down at the lad, noting the teasing look and the way his lips looked even more red if that were possible. He then smiled cheekily as he eyed the way Michael’s cock was poking up from underneath the skirt, hard and eager for him.

“Goddamn right I am. Get your arse up here” Gavin muttered as he roughly yanked Michael up by his hair. Michael smiled at the rough treatment and rose to his feet, laughing huskily as he let Gavin pull him in for a bruising kiss, Gavin groaning as he could taste himself on Michael’s tongue. Michael began to pull his skirt down, but was confused when Gavin stopped him. “Leave it on, boy” he murmured against his lips and backed him up until the backs of Michael’s bare legs touched the bed. “On the bed, love” he commanded softly, nipping the side of his neck.

Michael stared at him with a seductive look as he followed instructions, keeping his gaze on Gavin as turned and crawled to the head of the bed. Gavin gasped in surprise as he found that Michael was not only wearing the shortest skirt in the world, he was also wearing probably the tiniest pair of panties he had ever seen on anyone, his pale ass cheeks hugging the flimsy string. 

“God, thank you, Lindsay” he praised as he got on his knees behind his lover pushing the skirt up. Michael closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Gavin’s cold hands squeeze his ass. “Gonna have to give her something nice for making you wear these tiny pair of panties” he mused as he continued manhandling the soft cheeks. He pulled the string to the sight moaning at the sight of Michael’s hole that was barely covered by the fabric.

Spreading his cheeks apart, Gavin leaned in and licked a long stripe up from his perineum to his asshole, the tip of his tongue teasing around the rim. He repeated this motion, Michael groaning in frustration. “Stop fucking teasing me, Gavvy” he moaned as he felt Gavin’s tongue dig in more into his hole.

Gavin pulled back and laid kisses on Michael’s cheeks. “Shh, relax, love. Just let your boy take care of you” he murmured affectionately. Deciding that he had teased Michael, Gavin spread his ass again and dived right in, his tongue going even deeper into his hole. The Jersey man let out a shuddering cry and thrust back onto Gavin’s tongue, moaning as he could feel the wet muscle moving around his ass. “Fuck, boy, you’re making me so hard right now” he groaned.

Gavin continued licking the inside of his lover’s ass, whines and swears spilling from Michael’s mouth as he feel how wet his asshole was becoming, his hands gripping the bedsheets as he rocked back onto the long tongue inside of him. Unable to help himself, Michael reached down to stroke his cock, muttering out a ‘fuck’ as he stroked his hard aching member. The Jersey man then yelped loudly as he felt Gavin slapped him hard on his rear. 

“Ah, ah, ah. No touching, Michael. You take what I give you. Just for that, no cumming until I say you can” he demanded as he sat up admiring how wet Michael’s hole was. Michael whined at the order. Gavin pressed a line of kisses up his ass, pushing his shirt up slowly, revealing the toned back muscles. He made his way to the back of his neck, biting into his skin and thrusting two fingers into Michael’s loose entrance.

Michael gasped loudly and thrusting back against the digits that were relentlessly pumping their way in and out of his hole. “Gav, please, I fucking need it” he begged. He let out a scream as the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate. Michael gripped the bedsheets, tossing his head back against Gavin’s shoulder. “Please, Gavin. Fuck me, please, boi. I-I need it so bad” he practically cried out.

Gavin chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Michael’s ass and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube. “I know you need it, love” he murmured as he sat up and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand, moaning as he stroked his dick with the slick liquid. He didn’t even give a warning to Michael. As soon as his cock was slick enough, Gavin immediately pushed his length into Michael’s entrance. 

Michael let out a loud scream at the sudden penetration his walls stretching around the large shaft, hissing with pleasure as he let himself relax around Gavin. But the Brit didn’t stop there. As soon as he was buried balls deep inside Michael with a pleasure-filled groan, Gavin hiked the skirt higher and gripped his hips as he immediately began thrusting himself roughly into Michael ass. 

“God, yes, Gavin. Fuck me, oh don’t stop” he grunted as Gavin relentlessly pounded his hole, the erotic sound of their skins slapping together echoing around them along with the lustful noises the two were producing. The two were pretty sure that Lindsay and the rest of the crew could hear them going at it. But, neither of them cared at the moment, both submerged in the pleasure that enfolded the two lads.

Michael lowered his body onto his elbows, grunting as he could feel how deep Gavin was. He then gasped as the head brushed against his prostate. “Fucking shit, right there” he moaned as he moved his hips against Gavin’s thrusts trying to get him to go deeper. Gavin paused and knee-walked closer and thrusting in again, smiling as Michael let out a shuddering gasp as his head was right up against that wonderful spot. “Fuck yeah, right there. Fuck me harder, Gavin, please” he begged.

Gavin growled and clawed Michael’s hips as he went impossibly harder into his boy. “Oh fuck, Gavin, God yes!” Michael shouted as he gripped the blanket tighter to anchor himself against the near brutal pace. He could feel and hear the Brit's balls slap heavily against his red turning ass cheeks. God, he wanted to cum so bad.

“Please, Gavvy, let me cum, please” he panted, trying to will away the urge to cum just yet, wanting to please his boy. 

Gavin chuckled and leaned over, pressing sweet breathy kisses onto the back of his neck. “You wanna cum really bad, don’t you, my pretty Michael?” he teased as he wrapped his hand around Michael’s rock hard cock, using his leaking precum as lube as he pumped his erection matching the strokes with his thrusts. 

Michael whined in desperation, his cock twitching achingly with need to cum. With how hard Gavin was slamming into his prostate, his orgasm was just around the corner. “Yes, Gav, please. Let me fucking cum” he urged as he clenched his eyes shut, panting breathlessly as the British man stroked his length. “Please, I can’t hold it any longer” he pleaded.

Gavin laughed breathlessly before kissing the shell of his ear. “Okay, love. You can cum” he relented. Michael threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came spurting over Gavin’s hand and onto the bed. He let out choked moans until he let out a pleasureful sigh as he came down from his orgasmic high. He continued to let out soft moans as Gavin continued to abuse his oversensitive hole until he heard him let out breathy grunts through gritted teeth until he felt Gavin claw his hips and groan as he spilled inside his hole, Michael moaning as he felt the hot cum fill his ass.

Gavin thrusted softly into Michael once more before sighing and removing himself and plopping down onto the bed beside Michael, panting breathlessly. Michael laughed at Gavin’s sexed out form, scooting closer to Gavin and pressing his lips to the British lad’s. Gavin laughed breathlessly into the kiss, both passionately moving their lips together until a loud banging sounded on the door, startling the two.

“If you two are done in there, can I please have Michael back so I can finish dressing him up for the heist please?” Lindsay asked from the other side of the door, the two lads blushing as they could hear the teasing tone in her voice. “We’ll be out in a bit” Gavin piped up and moaned softly as he felt Michael press kisses up the column of his neck. 

“Well, when you two are done fucking in there, let me know” Lindsay said and walked away from the door, laughing as she heard Michael yell out “fuck you."


End file.
